Re-Population
by Rainbow-Velociraptor
Summary: With the remaining Predacon relics destroyed on Cybertron, Predaking finds a new way to create more of his kind, rather by accident.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Re-Population  
**Rating:** M  
**Genre: **Romance/Family  
**Pairing:** Predaking/Skylynx, Predaking/Darksteel  
**Universe:** Prime  
**Warnings:** m/m, slash, heat cycles, sticky sex, spike and valve, oral, fingering

**Summary:** With the remaining Predacon relics destroyed on Cybertron, Predaking finds a new way to create more of his kind, rather by accident.

**Author's Note:** So this is a little bunny that has been bothering me for a while ever since the Predacons Rising came out. This is also an early birthday present for Colleen, who basically requested my plot bunny which was kind of funny. But nonetheless, here it is! This will be a multi-chapter fic, about two or three chapters tops, I don't know yet. But anway, enjoy!

* * *

**Repopulation – Chapter 1**

* * *

_"Be patient, Darksteel, you will have your turn."_

_He whined as he sat in front of his king, trying hard not to retract his pelvic paneling and thrust his fingers into his hot and aching valve._

_"My king, please!"_

_He whimpered when he saw his king smirk as his large, ribbed spike sunk deeper into Skylynx, the youngest of them crying out and bouncing in their king's lap._

_"Patience is a virtue. You will have your turn soon enough."_

* * *

Predaking couldn't exactly remember how they had gotten into this position, but he wasnt complaining, oh no.

He remember the twins' strange behavior during the past few cycles, hiding away from him and even each other, whimpering, their plating overheated. Then, as he went searching for them, his olfactory sensors caught wiff of a smell most succulent. It was so alluring, something Predaking had never smelt before. It lured him in, leading him to the arousing sight of Skylynx, laying on his back with three fingers pounding his valve, the young mech whimpering from the

aching burn and not being able to relieve himself.

Predaking had read about this, these behaviors, these smells, these actions.

Poor little Skylynx was going through his first heat cycle.

He remembered walking forward and The youngest dragonformer yelped, yanking his fingers out and scooting back, obviously embarrassed. But it was all forgotten in a fraction of a second as the burn became overwhelming and he rubbed at his anterior node, whining in need. He looked to Predaking with glazed optics, as if silently asking for assistance, for explaination.

How could he refuse.

"M-my king! W-w-what's h-happen-ing?!"

He walked over, rubbing Skylynx's sides to help ease the aches in his plating.

"Everything is fine, Skylynx. You are experiencing your first heat cycle. Everything you're experiencing is normal."

The younger mech whimpered. "It-It aches! And it's h-hot and-" He cried out, humping his servo as he tried to find relief. "P-please! I-I need-"

Predaking smirked, his claws brushing over Skylynx's scolding pelvic armor. "What is it that you need, my dear Skylynx?"

The younger mech looked as if he was ready to burst. "I need more! N-Not digits! Need sp-sp-spike! Need y-your sp-spike! Please, my king!"

He smirked. He was more than happy to oblige.

Skylynx panted as he put more pressure on his outer node, trying to make himself cool down. He gasped when his digits where pulled away and a warm and wet glossa suckled at his anterior node. He screamed, wrapping his legs around his king's wide shoulders, moving his hips up to jump Predaking's gorgeous faceplates.

"My king! Oh Primus, Predaking!"

Hearing Skylynx produce such alluring and delicious sounds made Predaking growl in dominance, letting the younger mech thrust his hips down, thrusting three of his claws, much larger than Skylynx's, in the younger mech's tight little valve.

The smaller Predacon felt his optics roll back, letting out a shriek as he overloaded hard around Predaking'a digits, feeling them stay in motion as his king let him ride out his high, and getting him even more worked up than before.

The larger dragonformer smiled, his optics dimmed as he let his own pelvic plating slide open, his large spike pressurizing and rubbing against Skylynx's warm entrance.

The younger mech mewled, holding his legs open and holding his thighs and he rubbed his anterior node. "P-please, my king!"

He smirked, moving to finally enter the younger mech, and thrusting in with one fluid motion. He growled loudly, gripping Skylynx's sides tightly as he waited for the younger mech to give him a sign.

He screeched in mixed pain and pleasure, wrapping his legs around his king's waist as he pressed his hips down, trying to take that wonderfully proportioned spike into his dripping valve.

"Move! Primus, please, move! P-pound my tight little valve til I can't walk straight!"

Predaking didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed a hold of his hips and lifted them off the ground as he began to thrust at a brutal pace, growling in possession as he took that tight valve, spreading it wide and thrusting in deep, bumping against the back of his valve.

Skylynx panted, clawing at the ground and at his king's plating as intense pleasure and ecstasy coursed through his frame, mewling as he spread wider than he ever thought possible.

"Faster! P-please go faster!"

The younger mech cried out as he felt nodes deep inside of him flare to life as Predaking did exactly what he wanted, moving as fast as his bulky frame would allow.

He yelped when he was pulled up straight, settling into Predaking's lap with his wrists held above his head in only one servo of his king. The new angle let the spike inside of sink deeper, brushing against a special little node he never knew existed.

"Predaking! Oh p-please! There, hit there again! Ram it!"

He smiled. He never knew little Skylynx could be such a needy little thing when it came to interface, but he wasn't complaining. Predaking bounced the younger mech hard in his lap, angling his hips to find that spot that would drive Skylynx insane.

He seems to have found it when he heard Skylynx snarl and cry out, feeling his thighs spasm around his waist and seeing him writher in pleasure.

"Yeeeesss!" He hissed. "Oh YEEES! Again! Again! Make me overload, pleeeease!"

Predaking was happy to oblige, pounding hard and deep as he reached down to rub at Skylynx's anterior node, trying to push him over the edge.

He smirked when he heard the younger shriek and feeling lubricant spray across his lower abdomen.

"Oh frag! Oooooh!"

He felt himself being pulled off of that wonderful spike, thick lubricant trickling out of his entrance as he slumped against the ground. He didn't feel Predaking loom over him until he felt his hot breath against his audio sensor.

"Don't think I'm finished with you yet."

Skylynx groaned as he was pulled up and Predaking sat behind him, pulling him into his lap once again and feeling the larger mech's spike rub against his now over-sensitive valve.

He growled, moving to enter the younger mech once again before he heard a frustrated snarl. He looked up and saw Darksteel on his hands and knees, growling and whimpering as he humped the air.

"My king! P-please!"

Now there were in their current prediciment, pounding Skylynx's valve from behind as he watched Darksteel pound his own valve with his digits, scissoring them and rubbing his outer node.

He heard Skylynx whimper in his lap as he drew closer to his third overload, reaching his servo around to play with his anterior node and roll it between his fingers.

The youngest dragonformer shrieked, getting close to the edge.

"Please, my king! Come inside me! I want to be stuffed by your transfluid! Fill m-me up, please!"

The larger mech felt the pressure inside of him build up, and as he heard Skylynx cry out and pant through his overload, he felt the pressure snap and he roared, his wings opening wide as the engulfed them both as spurt after spurt of transfluid filled the younger mech's valve and gestation chamber.

Predaking heard the other mewl as he calmed down, his heat cycle satisfied for the time being. He pulled out and smirked at the amount of fluid that dribbled out and down Skylynx's beautiful thighs.

He let the younger Predacon rest as he turned his helm and smirked at Darksteel, who looked absolutely desperate for attention at this point, and his king would happily give it to him.

He beckoned the other other, and Darksteel crawled over on his servos and knees, his aft high in the air.

"Just f-frag me! I need that spike!"

"What's the magic word, Darksteel?"

"Just do it already!"

"Incorrect."

Darksteel jumped when he felt a clawed servo smack against his aft, yelping in a cocktail of pain and pleasure.

"Please!"

"That's more like it."

He cried out in intense pleasure as he felt his king slip in if him, the thick head bumping the node deep within his valve.

"Please, my king! H-harder!"

Predaking chuckled and began to pound Darksteel's needy valve, quickly finding his spot and hitting it head in the the head of his rubbed spike, making the other Predacon screech as his arms have out, lulling his head to the side as he moaned.

"That feel good, Steel? Does it feel good to have such a big mech inside of you, moving and hitting all of your nodes just right as you scream in pleasure and cry out for release?"

The smaller mech whimpered, claws digging into the ground beneath him as he pushed his hips back.

"Please! Oh Primus, I'm so c-close!"

"As you wish."

After that, Darksteel opened his mouth in a silent screech as Predaking moved as fast and hard as he could, pounding against that ceiling node and bringing a servo around to rub at the younger mech's swollen node.

Darksteel shrieked, making his pleasure known to all of Cybertron as he came hard around Predaking, gasped when he heard his king roar and fill him up, whimpering when transfluid flooded his gestation chamber.

* * *

He chuckled and smirked as he wrapped his arms around his two now lovers as they slept, their heat cycles completely satisfied at the moment. He felt then pure against his plating as they curled up into his warmth, hearing Darksteel let out a snore as Skylynx yawned and settled in his sleep.

Now, Predaking finally allowed himself to fall into recharge surrounded by the two he had grown to love, knowing that in the morning they would be prime and ready for another go.

However, nothing could prepare him for what was to come in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating: **M  
**Warnings: **heat/mating cycles, spike and valve, oral, fingering, squirting, mpreg, mechpreg

**Author's Note:** Wow! Oh my goodness, I was not expecting this kind of response to this. This literally makes me so happy, oh my gosh. I'm smiling like an idiot right now. So this is basically another PWP chapter, but next chapter there will definitely be plot. Yes, there will be, I will force myself into it.

On another note, I have decided to try and update this every Tuesday. I had planned on every Monday, but I have a night class on Mondays, so I moved it. Also I will try really hard not to fuck this up, I will! Thank you all for reading, it means so much to me! ^w^

* * *

**Repopulation - Chapter 2**

* * *

"That's it, a little more glossa."

He groaned in pleasure as he sat on the throne in the ancient Decepticon headquarters, Darkmount. He sat in the very throne Megatron had eons ago, but now it belonged to him and only him, with his "queens" beside him.

He rested his servo atop Skylynx's helm, which was currently buried between his thighs as he lapped at the underside of his large, ribbed spike, while Darksteel suckled at the head of his shaft, licking up any pre-fluids that leaked out.

He enjoyed watching them both work at bringing him utmost pleasure and fighting on who got to swallow his load. He smirked as they soon became greedy, watching Darksteel push Skylynx away as he swallowed him down, the tip of his hard spike tapping against the back of his throat, making him choke and pull back, coughing.

"Don't strain yourself, Steel. Take your time."

The younger mech looked up and nodded, this time only taking half of his king's spike into his hot and wet mouth while his servo pumped what he couldn't fit at the moment. He smiled internally when he heard the pleased groan from the older Predacon.

He let himself take more of that wonderful spike into his mouth, only to be pulled off and thrown down, being replaced by Skylynx, who easily swallowed their lover down, his glossa flicking over the underside and tracing the ribs. He moaned when he looked up with glazed optics, seeing his king's pleased expression.

The youngest dragonformer yelped when he was pulled off, but didn't let himself be thrown as he and Darksteel fought for a taste of that delicious spike.

"Boys."

They stopped when the voice of their king sounded above them.

"There's no need to fight. Both of you can share."

They growled at each other.

"Boys." Predaking warned.

The two younger mechs grumbled, but did as they were told, working together to bring their king to sweet, sweet overload.

Predaking watched and moaned as Darksteel suckled on the head while Skylynx mewled, lapping around the base. He smirked, biting his lip as Darksteel began to bob his helm, glossa lashing and tracing the ridges, pushing Skylynx away as he swallowed.

He could no longer contain his lust, and he groaned, holding Darksteel's helm down as he came down his throat, the younger mech moaning and drinking every last drop of transfluid his king had to give.

He pulled away, smacking his lips. He smirked when he saw Skylynx's annoyed expression. However, that expression changed to surprise when their larger lover pulled the youngest Predacon into his lap, Lynx's back to his chest.

Predaking teased his plating, brushing his claws over the heated paneling and dipping into joint seams. Finally, he was able to coax it open, slipping his servo down to slip to claws into his youngest lover, mindful of his talons.

He looked to Darksteel, who now held Skylynx's previous emotion.

"You hogged all of my special treat to the both of you, so now I must punish you." He smirked. "You are going to watch me frag little Skylynx's processor out and you aren't allowed to touch yourself in any way, shape, or form. For if you do, I'll leave you tied up, hot and bothered for a whole cycle. Do you understand, Darksteel?"

He chuckled when he saw the other whine then nod his head.

"Good boy."

With that, he pulled Skylynx up and over his throbbing shaft, helping him sink down as the youngest Predacon moaned in need, gripping his kings thighs as his pedes rested on the floor.

"Move yourself up and down. Do what makes you feel good."

Skylynx mewled, leaning back and moving his servos to sit on the armrests of the throne, moving his hips at a slow pace as he allowed himself to adjust. He moaned, feeling Predaking's servos holding his hips, helping him move.

Darksteel squirmed where he sat, claws digging into the metal-plated floor as he tried his best to follow his king's orders. He felt his valve clench around nothing and he whimpered, wanting nothing more than to pound it with his fingers, or better yet throw Skylynx off and take that huge spike inside of him instead. But he knew better, so he sat still, or at least tried to.

He watched as large servos that encircled Skylynx's hips because to wander around his plating, rubbing his side while the other slipped down to tease his anterior node, making the youngest Predacon gasp and whine in pleasure.

He cried out as the swollen head of his king's shaft bumped hard against his ceiling node, the overstimulation becoming overwhelming.

"Yes! Oh my King, please! H-Hit there again!"

"Are you going to overload?"

Skylynx bit his lip and nodded his head.

"Do you want me to come inside of you?"

He gripped the arms of the throne tightly. "Yes!" Please!"

Predaking smirked. "So be it."

Skylynx screeched as his spot was slammed into, over and over until the something inside of him snapped, crying out as lubricant squirted out of his valve, leaving a puddle in between his king's thighs, trickling to form another on the floor. He gasped when he heard his king roar out in completion, yelping at he bit into his neck cabling, marking him.

He mewled as he was lifted off and set down on the floor, smiling at the warmth inside of his gestation chamber. He leaned against the throne as he drifted off with a content smile on his face.

Predaking smiled as he watched Skylynx fall into recharge before he turned his attention to Darksteel. He smirked as he watched him twist and squirm before beckoning him forward.

He dashed forward, seating himself in his king's lap, but yelped when he felt a slap against his aft.

"No. We do this my way, or no way."

Darksteel growled, but nodded, sighing at he felt warm servos palming his paneling. He heard a tap and look at his king with soft optics.

"Open up for me."

His plating shifted open and he gasped and bit his lip when two digits entered him, scissoring and pushing in to the knuckle. He cried out when the tips of Predaking's claws scraped over his ceiling node in both pain and pleasure.

"Are you going to behave yourself from now on?"

Darksteel snarled, then silently screeched as he felt his anterior node being pinched.

"Defiance will get you no where, Darksteel. Do not make me ask you again."

He grumbled, the nodded.

"Say it."

The younger mech glared.

"Yes... I will... behave myself."

Predaking sat still as if waiting for something.

Darksteel sighed. "... my king..."

He saw Predaking smirk.

"Excellent."

He whimpered when he felt those claws slip from his valve and yelped when the larger mech grabbed a holding his ankles, pulling them to wrap around his waist. He mewled when that rubbed spike rubbed against his node as his king held him around his waist.

He wrapped his arms around Predaking's shoulders, looking into his bright yellow optics.

"Please..."

That was all he needed as he slipped inside, sighing at the tightness that enveloped him. He heard Darksteel gasp in his ear and his thighs tighten around him.

"Please, my king!"

He smirked in delight, moving Darksteel up and down in his lap, letting him adjust to his shaft, growling at the feeling. He heard the younger moaned and clench around him, looking as if he was ready to burst.

He decided to let himself show some mercy as he held Darksteel's hips in his servos, moving his faster and pushing himself deeper, knowing his nodes were in different place than their youngest lover. He moaned when the younger mech opened his mouth and let out a shout as he pounded him hard, slamming against his spot and feeling that valve spasm around him, warning him of impending overload.

"Are you close?"

Darksteel frantically nodded his helm, his claws digging into his king's plating, scratching the paint as a loud screech ringed through the throne room. But it was never heard. Skylynx still sat on the floor in a content recharge while Predaking and Darksteel were too preoccupied with each other to notice anything else.

"Are you going to be a good mech from now on?"

He whined. "Please!"

Predaking halted his movements. "That's not answering my question, Darksteel."

The younger Predacon swallowed then mewled. He nodded his helm. "Yes, sir."

He opened his optics to look at Predaking. "Yes, my king."

His spark fluttered when he saw the older Predacon's optics shine before he gasped and cried out when his king began moving him again in his lap, pounding against his spot as he felt the pressure inside of him snap.

He heard Predaking released with a roar, his wings tightening around them as his own orgasm as prolonged by his king's. He mewled when he felt him pull out, yawning as he was settled down next to Skylynx, who yawned and leaned into Darksteel, who happily shared his warmth.

He sat back in his throne with a satisfied smile, watching his young beauties sleep beside him, beside each other. He sighed in content, leaning back and crossing his arms, letting himself fall into recharge, completely oblivious to the new lives growing inside of his young queens.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** mechpreg, mpreg, heat/mating cycles,

**Author's Note:** Oh look, plot. Sorry this is a little late. I got a new girlfriend and she has been preoccupying most of my attention, eheh. This is also a little bit more late on this site. It's been up on Ao3, I've just been too lazy to post it here, ehehe. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

**Re-Population - Chapter 3**

* * *

He jumped awake to the sound of heaving. He looked over the arm of his throne, seeing Skylynx still leaning against the metal, sound asleep. He looked around for his other queen, hearing the sound echo off the walls. He stood and walked to a ledge, blinking when he saw Darksteel hunched over, half-processed energon dripping from his mouth.

Predaking reached out a servo to touch Darksteel's shoulder, but pulled back when he violently convulsed, regurgitating any remaining energon from his tanks.

"Darksteel..."

He jumped, wiping the energon from his chin and turning around.

"I-I'm sorry, my king. I didn't mean to awaken you."

He walked over and helped Darksteel to his pedes.

"It's quite alright. I'm more worried about you."

"It's nothing. Probably some bad energon."

Predaking quirked an optic ridge. "How long has this been going on?"

Darksteel groaned and held his aching abdomen, his king helping him to sit. He shook as he sat against the throne.

"A few days. Lynx has been going through the and thing. He's just not awake yet. But Primus help is all when he does. Lasts all day with him."

He felt panic fester inside of him. Had he given them something during their sessions? He took a deep breath and, although internally screaming at himself, gently helped Darksteel up once more, helping him keep his balance.

"Come. We will visit the Autobots and call for their medic."

He moved to wake Skylynx, nudging him gently.

Darksteel paled, reaching out to stop him. "No no, wait!"

As Predaking shook the younger Predacon awake, he jumped back as claws nearly grazed his face plating. He heard Skylynx growl and snarl in annoyance from being woken up, but his tone quickly changed. His face contorted and he converted his mouth, pushing himself up and dashing to a ledge, vomiting.

Predaking winced as he listened to Skylynx heaving, pondering whether or not to walk over and try his best to comfort him.

He sighed in relief when Skylynx stopped, then he moved over to rub his back, jumping back slightly when he vomited violently one more time before slumping against the ground.

He took a chance and reached over to run his spinal struts. "Skylynx?"

"What!?"

Predaking was slightly surprised by the aggressive

tone, but deemed it appropriate, considering his current condition.

"Let us go to the Autobot medic. He can help you. The both of you."

Darksteel crossed his arms and grumbled while Skylynx whined, but reluctantly, the two went along, too sick to transform and take flight. They could barely walk on their own two pedes, but somehow they managed.

They walked through the rough terrain to the short distance to the Autobot base. Predaking was lucky he had more patience today than he had any other day, having to listen to Skylynx's whining and moaning about his tanks and Darksteel grumbling and pouting about having to walk. Their king sighed but kept his composure, knowing they couldn't help it as much.

However, he knew that most of it was because he wouldn't carry them.

* * *

They arrived together at the base, Skylynx and Darksteel being carried by their king, piggy-back and bridal-style. Somehow they had managed to talk their king into carrying him for the rest of their voyage, and how they did so, Predaking would never know.

He trudged in, dropping them both on separate medical slabs, hearing them yelp in surprise.

Darksteel grumbled, crossing his arms and glaring at the older Predacon. "Jerk."

"That's King Jerk to you."

Predaking smirked, then walked towards the door across the hall, knocking. He heard a sigh of annoyance and the metal-plated doors opened.

Ultra Magnus would of paled he if could of when he saw the very Predacon who had crush his right servo. He swallowed his emotions and spoke.

"Can I help you?"

Predaking stood straight. "I am in need of an assist."

Magnus gave no reaction, however he did feel surprised internally.

"With what?"

The larger Predacon turned, showing Darksteel and Skylynx on the medical berths, grumbling and moaning as they held their stomachs, obviously in a great deal of pain and discomfort.

The Autobot commander's optics widened. "Oh my."

"Yes, it appears that this has been happening for several days. How they kept it hidden that long, I'm not sure. But I woke to Darksteel violently regurgitating, then Skylynx did the same when he woke. Then I brought them here, hoping that your medic might know something about this. Perhaps a virus."

Magnus quirked an optic ridge, then hummed. "Alright. Give me a moment to contact our medic and open the space bridge."

Predaking gave a nod and turned, walking back towards his queens. He hoped to whatever holy deity that they would be fine. However, his definition of fine was much different than what was about to occur.

* * *

Predaking twitched away, letting out a snort as he heard the space bridge open in the medbay. He sat up in his seat as he watched Ratchet trudge through the portal, grumbling and rubbing his optics.

"Do any of you have any idea what time it is on Ear-"

He looked and went silent, taking the last step out of the space bridge, the vortex closing behind him. The Autobot medic took one long at Darksteel and Skylynx, then slapped a servo over his face and sighed.

"You have got to be kidding me."


End file.
